Señales
by Darquewillow
Summary: Las palabras simplemente la hechizaron y cada vez que la leyó, se sintió cerca de ella. Más por haber sido parte de cada palabra y a la lejanía pareció conocerla de toda la vida y entenderla. Siendo la única ayuda para parar al nuevo asesino, Ymir lo único que quiere es ser retratada nuevamente por las bellas letras de la muchacha angelical.
1. Chapter 1

_**Atención:**_

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, esta historia puede tener contenido ofensivo, lenguaje inapropiado y escenas de violencia. El que avisa no traiciona, disfruten de la lectura.**_

* * *

El hombre se removió nervioso en su asiento, los papeles revueltos por todos lados y el olor a tabaco inundaba el lugar. Dio una larga calada al cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero donde ya descansaban más de diez colillas.

Suspiró fastidiado y miró a su alrededor hasta toparse con la mirada de su secretaria.

-Entonces, está viniendo para acá?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-Señor, ya está dentro del edificio.-La muchacha rubia le informó con esa voz profunda característica de ella.

Él asintió.

-Ustedes tres!-Llamó a los tres oficiales que se encontraban tras de su espalda y que permanecían parados allí desde hacía varias horas.

-Si señor!

-Se aseguraron de toda la custodia en el edificio?-Interrogó el hombre mientras encendía otro cigarro.

-No va a haber forma de que escape, Señor.-Dijo la uniformada líder de los otros dos y de muchos más.

-Cuento con vos Ackerman.

-Si, Señor.

La joven asiática hizo el ademán de agradecimiento ante las palabras de su jefe, aunque este no la viera.

-No quiero cuestionarlo, pero…

-Entonces no lo hagas Annie.-Le habló con caballerosidad observando a la secretaria mientras esta solo asentía. Suspiró.-No se si esta es la mejor manera, pero es la única que se me ocurre momentáneamente.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en la oficina aquellas, que se mantenía en penumbras a la espera del gran suceso que iba a acontecer.

-Va a querer cosas a cambio.-Arremetió la joven rubia nuevamente, tratando de que su rostro no mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba asustada.

-Son cosas con las que tenemos que lidear, Annie, para mi todavía estas a prueba, si esto es mucho podés retirarte, sin problema alguno.-Le aseguró el hombre mientras que con la mano la invitaba a irse del lugar.

-No Señor, me quedo.-Le aseguró bajando la mirada, como subordinada que era.

El radio de la oficial sonó informando de la llegada al último piso, donde se encontraban ellos, él pudo asegurar que sus manos transpiraron y que si no bebía algo su voz temblaría durante su negocio. No tenía miedo, no…eso había sido un sentimiento que en sus primeros pasos había sido su fiel compañero. Pero ya no era el mismo, para nada, ahora solo era una mente fría preparada para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Aunque eso requiriera perder una mano por un mal cálculo.

La puerta se abrió otros tres policías entraron, crudamente armados, claro…todos ahí poseían armas, hasta la casi descompuesta Annie. Tras ellos entraron dos mujeres uniformadas que traían de los brazos a la esposada mujer.

Esa sonrisa sínica, pedante, casi omnipotente. La odiaba, se odiaban. Nunca había entendido como una chica, ahora mujer había logrado hacer lo que hizo y nunca mostrar una pizca de arrepentimiento alguno.

La sentaron, ella los observó a todos y soltó una carcajada seca y burlona. Luego se giró y enfrentó al hombre.

-Hola Renz, tanto tiempo…estas más viejo, no?-Preguntó mientras tiraba con sus manos esposadas el pelo que se le venía a la cara.

Era la hija del diablo, esa era la mejor forma para describirla y, a veces, Renz sentía que se quedaba corta esa descripción.

-Ymir.-Asintió mientras le extendía un cigarrillo encendido y ella lo tomaba entre sus labios con habilidad.

La morena sonrió mientras dejaba salir de su boca el humo y tomaba con sus finos dedos el cigarro.

-Se puede saber que me trae de nuevo hasta acá?-Dijo con sorna.-No creo que sea necesario tanto operativo, no podría escapar.

Renz la observó en silencio y ella rompió en una carcajada.

-Se nota que me conoces.-Ymir se acomodó en el asiento.-Qué necesitas?

-Tu ayuda.-La voz le salió de lo más profundo de su ser, ya que pedirle eso…a ella…era lo último que en su vida había deseado.

-Mi ayuda?-Preguntó fingiendo incredulidad.-Y para qué?

-No estas enterada?

-No. No me interesa nada de las noticias.

-Están siguiendo tus pasos.-Le informó con todo el odio del mundo.

-Me halaga eso.

-No hace falta que seas tan irritable.

-No lo soy, me halaga de verdad.-Torció el gesto tratando de parecer niña buena.

-Nadie entiende mejor la obra que su propio creador.-Dijo Renz mientras comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en su nuca, ese que comenzaba por el simple hecho de no poder jalar del gatillo y reventarle la cabeza de un disparo.

Era un monstruo. Y esas palabras no alcanzaban.

Pero cuando no se podía contra el enemigo, había que unírsele.

-A cambio de qué?-Ymir se inclinó hacia adelante mostrando genuino interés.

-De lo que pidas y sea medianamente razonable.

Sonrió de costado mientras soltaba el humo y tiraba el cigarro al suelo para pisarlo.

-Que me suelten.

-Eso no es razonable.

-No perdía nada con intentarlo.-Soltó una carcajada.-Que la sentencia se reduzca.

-Eso tampoco es…

-Me voy.-Dijo interrumpiendo al hombre rubio.

Suspiró.

-Podemos hablarlo…-Habló rendido y la morena se giró con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Me agradan esas palabras.-Se sentó nuevamente.-Pero además quiero otra cosa.

….

-Sasha.-Susurró.

La chica delante de ella pareció no escucharla.

-Sasha.-Vovió a susurrar pero esta vez tiró de uno de los mechones marrones del cabello.

La castaña se giró para observarla con cara de horror.

-No entiendo nada.-Murmuró pálida.

-Yo menos.-Dijo preocupada.

-Christa, estas segura que elegimos bien la carrera?-Preguntó su amiga mientras observaba la gran pizarra con miles de anotaciones y, que para las dos era como chino básico.

-Creo que nos volvimos a equivocar.-Dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba desganada y hundía su rostro entre sus brazos.

La castaña solo se quejó con un leve sonido y volvió para su posición anterior…a seguir fingiendo que entendía algo de lo que se hablaba.

Cuando la hora finalizó las dos jóvenes salieron a las corridas, arrojándose dentro del auto y respirando con fatiga.

-Tachá esta.-Le dijo la más alta a la rubia mientras que la misma tomaba un papel y tachaba.

-Entonces no vamos a ser bioquímicas.-Murmuró guardando la lista nuevamente.

-Cuantas carreras quedan?-Sasha encendió el motor del auto observando para todos lados así no atropellaba a nadie, que eso sería la frutilla para el postre.

-Quedan muchas…pero tenemos que decidirnos, tenemos veinte y el futuro estudiantil es demasiado difuso para nosotras.-Se quejó.

-No es culpa nuestra no saber que queremos ser!-Se quejó saliendo del estacionamiento.

-Técnicamente es nuestra culpa no decidir.

-Estamos probando!

-Ya lo sé…solo que ver a nuestras amigas ya en su segundo o tercer año…me pone mal y me hace sentir estúpida.

-Lo sos, pero no por eso justamente.-Le dijo su amiga prestando atención a la calle.-Que carrera sigue?

-Técnico nuclear.

-Es un chiste Christa?-Preguntó deteniendo el auto de golpe haciendo que los de atrás las insultaran.

-No…por qué?

-Porque ambas sabemos que la cabeza no nos da para eso…borrala. Es ridículo.

-Bueno.-La pequeña rubia tomó el papel y tachó.

-Cual sigue?

Pero cuando la más baja iba a contestar, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Es mi papá.-Le informó atendiendo.-Hola pá-Saludó. Quedándose en silencio por unos minutos, Sasha que ya había arrancado nuevamente la observaba de vez en vez con preocupación, notaba que los ojos azules de su mejor amiga demostraban que las cosas, por el otro lado de la línea no andaban muy bien.-Está bien pá, ya estoy yendo para allá.-Cortó.

-Qué paso?-Braus preguntó con intriga.

-Necesita hacerme una pregunta y quería saber si ya había llegado a casa.-Le contó mientras se removía incómoda en el asiento.

-Estas en problemas?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Parece…pero no sé de qué. Si no recuerdo haber echo nada malo.-Pensó tratando de recordar haber cagado algo en su casa, o algo por el estilo.

-Entonces vamos a tener que esperar hasta que lleguemos allá.-La castaña se encogió de hombros volviendo a prestar atención a la conducción.

-Tendremos que esperar.-Respondió la pequeña, suspirando apesadumbrada y volviéndose aún más pequeña en el asiento.

* * *

_**Holaaaa *aparece lentamente para no ser violentamente asesinada***_

_**Como estén, espero que bien! No volvemos a encontrar pero esta vez con otra historia (wijuu)**_

_**Yo se que tal vez quieran golpearme por no seguir el otro fic es que, verdaderamente mi inspiración está en un paro con respecto a esa historia...no la voy a abandonar, insisto.**_

_**Pero les voy a contar que una noche así como muy amena en mi vida, esta idea golpeó a la puerta de mi mente y desde ahí no pude evitar pensarla y pensarla-**_

_**Voy a contar que esto es un verdadero desafío, ya que al ser un genero policial voy a tener que guiarme mucho por detalles y mínimas cuestiones, estar super ordenada y tratar de que nada se salga de control. Supondrán que para una persona completamente atolondrada, torpe y despistada como yo, va a ser mega difícil.**_

_**Y están en lo correcto.**_

_**Pero si no lo hago mi cabeza no me va a dejar tranquila.**_

_**No voy a prometer días en que actualice, ni nada por el estilo. Pero voy a prometer una buena historia, divertida, mórbida, psicópata y dramática...así como me gustan escribir las cosillas a mi.**_

_**Un Rv no le hace mal a nadie y es más me pone contenta a mi :D**_

_**Desde ya muchas gracias y espero que disfruten mucho de este nuevo proyecto.**_

_**Un beso grande.**_

_**La **__**atolondrada, torpe y despistada L.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Atención:**_

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, esta historia puede tener contenido ofensivo, lenguaje inapropiado y escenas de violencia. El que avisa no traiciona, disfruten de la lectura.**_

* * *

Entró lentamente al departamento, ya haberse topado con el auto de policía en la puerta la asustaba un poco, pero al ver que estaba estacionado la relajaba. Sasha pisaba sus talones, entraron al ascensor y la rubia marcó el piso donde vivía con su padre.

-No estarás metida en temas de drogas, no?-Preguntó la castaña mientras miraba a su amiga.

-No! Cómo crees que voy a meterme en esas cosas!-Se alarmó. Estaba segura de no haber hecho nada malo.

-Uno nunca sabe, dicen que las calladas son las peores.-Se defendió.

-Sasha, yo no hice nada y hasta que no estemos en casa no voy a saber que pasó así que dejá de suponer porque me estas poniendo más nerviosa…si eso es posible!

-Está bien enana, no va a pasar nada.-Aseguró…aunque ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que eso fuera a pasar.

Amabas estaban acostumbradas a ver policías, sus respectivos padres eran de ese rubro y si bien el padre de Sasha estaba jubilado por discapacidad, el padre de Christa aún seguía en el juego, por eso era difícil perder la costumbre de convivir con la ley, o los que la hacían cumplir. Pero las palabras, como él había implementado su tono de voz y la brevedad con la que se dirigió a ella…eso fue lo que realmente la preocupaba.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió la puerta para dejar a la vista el inmenso piso, realmente costoso y de buen gusto. Su hogar por más de cinco años. Con lo primero que se encontraron ambas chicas fue con Annie sentada en uno de los sillones anotando con una velocidad inhumana cosas en ese computador portátil negro y aburrido.

-Hola Annie.-La saludaron ambas chicas mientras tiraban sus cosas sobre el sillón.

-Hola chicas.-No quitó la vista de la pantalla ni siquiera para observarlas unos escasos segundos.-Tu papá está en tu cuarto.-Sabían que se dirigía a Christa y entendieron que si su amiga iba estaría de más.

La rubia asintió y se encaminó al pasillo que la llevaba a su cuarto, la puerta entornada y el olor a tabaco le indicaban que su padre la había estado esperando hacía ya un buen rato. Empujó la puerta y efectivamente él se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, pero lo que más le extrañó fue ver a dos policías en el mismo lugar.

-Qué pasó?-Preguntó extrañada sin animarse a acercarse un poco más, sentía que quería salir corriendo, aun sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo.

-Hola nena, vamos a tener que hacer un allanamiento.-Le informó el hombre rubio mientras se acercaba a su hija con un papel en la mano.

-En mi pieza?-La verdad era que su cabeza no dejaba que se unieran ni una solo idea para poder entender porque estaba pasando eso.

-Si, estamos buscando una cosa…y lo más probable es que esté acá…por eso necesito que me dejes revisar, hija.

-Pero no es más fácil que me la pidas y te la doy?-Observó a los policías.

-Es que no creo que sepas donde está, es más no creo que hayas sabido de su existencia.

-Ah…-Guardó silencio.-No tiene sentido.

-Si lo tiene, para nosotros, me vas a dejar o no?-Dijo algo más alterado.

-Está bien!

El hombre le extendió el papel, ella apoyó sobre su escritorio y lo firmó. Renz asintió para indicarles a los oficiales que comenzaran a buscar y eso hicieron.

Christa se sentó en la cama y los observó revolver toda su habitación, de a momentos mostrándole a su padre pequeñas cosas que eran finamente examinadas y luego descartadas.

-Papá, que están buscando específicamente?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie, le fastidiaba sentirse el ultimo orejón del tarro en entender que era lo que pasaba.

-Micrófonos.-Le explicó una de los policías, era una chica asiática y de rostro amedrentador.

-Micrófonos!?-Se asombró-Por qué habría micrófonos en MI pieza!?

-Christa, si molestas te saco.-Le informó su padre mientras seguía en la búsqueda.

Renz simplemente se quedó callada, no supo exactamente por cuanto tiempo, pero lo sintió demasiado largo hasta que las cuatro personas que revisaban se dieron por vencidas.

-Y?

-No hay nada.-Aseguró uno de los policías, desmesuradamente alto.

-Entonces que Annie se encargue.-Habló el Renz mayor mientras hacía sonar la radio de su secretaria y esta entraba por la puerta con mucha velocidad.-Hablá con ella Christa, te va a hacer algunas preguntas, las vas a tener que contestar con la verdad.-Indicó mientras sus subordinados y él abandonaban el cuarto de la menor dejándola estúpida en su lugar.

Leonheart se sentó junto a la rubia, poniendo la computadora sobre su regazo, mientras ultimaba unos detalles.

-Qué está pasando Ann?-Preguntó con confianza.

Annie Leonheart hacía un año y medio que trabajaba para su padre, pero anteriormente había estado al mando de Braus. Hacía cuatro años que la conocían y al no llevarse tantos años entablaron una "amistad" con la rubia y si bien ser amiga de Annie era lo más parecido a relacionarse con un desconocido entendían cuando si y cuando no ella cumplía un papel laboral. Como ahora.

-Es que alguien te conoce…y no tendría por qué hacerlo.-Le explicó en síntesis mientras habría el internet.-Necesito saber de todas tus redes sociales, movimientos en la computadora, donde pudiste dejar algún que otro dato tuyo, si usas páginas de contacto con extraños y las ultimas personas con las que estuviste hablando.-Pidió mientras le entregaba la máquina y le indicaba que comenzara a entrar en todos los sitios que ella frecuentaba.- Necesito que me digas la verdad de todo, porque tarde o temprano los vamos a encontrar. Conociste a alguien últimamente por la red?-Preguntó mientras anotaba en una libreta lo que ella comenzaba a contestar.

-A nadie.

-Por qué podrías llegar a ser conocida en un ámbito social como Facebook o esas cosas?

-Por nada. Quién es que me conoce?-Trató de ver si ella podía informarla un poco más.

-Extracciones de dinero? Últimamente experimentaste alguna situación de ciber acoso que por eso no puedas hablar?

-No, Annie, no me pasó nada. Ahí están todas las cosas que huso, redes sociales y la página para pagar la cuenta de mi celular y la página de juegos. Nada más, ni chats, ni acoso, ni nada.-Le explicó exasperada mientras le entregaba la computadora para que se tomara el trabajo de revisar todo.

-Christa, algo tenés que tener que te haya hecho llegar hasta las manos de ella.-Murmuró mientras buscaba.

-Ella quién?

Quien la estaba buscando? Por qué todo el mundo estaba saliendo loco y ella no podía comprender absolutamente nada?

-Nadie.-Le contestó cortándole la línea de pensamiento.-Hacé memoria. Que hiciste como para que mucha gente pueda estar pendiente de vos o por lo menos oír algo con respecto a tu nombre?

Ambos ojos azules se chocaron, los más oscuros de Annie luchando por poder hacer que los claros de Christa encontraran la respuesta que necesitaba.

Renz trató, trató y trató, algo relevante que en su vida haya hecho como para ser reconocida y…

-El blog…-Murmuró sorprendiéndose de cómo había podido olvidar eso.

-Tenés un blog!? Estupida!-Le gritó y le extendió la computadora para que ingresara en el mismo.

Ella le hizo caso con rapidez.

-Te acordas que el año pasado cursamos periodismo con Sasha?-Le empezó a contar mientras probaba diferentes contraseñas. Annie asintió.-Bueno, nos mandaron a hacer un blog para escribir noticias y esas cosas, pero yo decidí armar como una crónica…más parecida a una historia…un policial, pensé que iba a estar mal, pero al profesor le gustó tanto que me hizo seguir escribiéndola y se pasó por varios lados de la universidad…hasta los años más grandes la leyeron.-Apretó enter y por fin estuvieron dentro.-WOW!-Exclamó sorprendida, había más vistas de las que ella recordaba y muchos comentarios.

-Bingo.-Murmuró con una gran sonrisa Leonheart mientras hacía sonar el radio de su jefe y a los pocos minutos este entró.

-Qué pasó?-Preguntó Renz mientras se paraba frente a ellas dos.

-Podría haber encontrado la posibilidad en que la haya conocido.-Explicó mientras le extendía la mano con la máquina para que observara.

-qué es esto?

-El blog que había hecho para periodismo, pá…el que te conté.-Le explicó la menor poniéndose de pie junto a él.-Ahora me pueden decir que pasa?

-Es que…-Comenzó a formular la respuesta- Christa, hay una presa que te conoce y no entendía como había llegado a dar con vos.-Trató de no sonar realmente preocupado.

-Cómo? Cómo es posible que alguien que está preso pueda saber de mi por un estúpido blog, si se supone que no tienen que tener acceso a una computadora!-Gritó asustada mientras comenzaba a retorcer los dedos de sus pequeñas manos.

-Es que hace un año se formuló el proyecto de re-inserción, para que los detenidos puedan, cuando salgan, tener una vida a la par de todos-Habló Annie con monotonía.-En ese caso se les enseña un oficio, o se les brinda una carrera o cursar los años que les faltan para terminar el primario o secundario. Para el estudio se les ofrece una hora diaria de servicio de internet para poder realizar sus tareas…pero se supone que eso tiene que ser bajo la vigilancia de algún guardia.-Explicó más para sí misma que para la preocupada Christa o su jefe.-Las páginas se suponen que están constantemente controladas…cómo es posible que haya llegado a tu blog sin que nadie fuera avisado?

-No quedaría en algún registro sí estuvo en esa página?-Preguntó el hombre olvidando por completo la presencia de su preocupada hija.

-Claro que sí. En las máquinas en las que ella estuvo.-Se quedó pensativa.-A menos que haya encontrado la forma de ocultarlo…en ese caso solo tendrían que hacerla declarar para saber cómo es que llegó a rastrear a tu hija y porque quiere…

-Leonheart!-Le gritó el rubio antes de que las palabras de la secretaria continuaran.

-Perdón Señor.-Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

-Papá! Quien es la que me rastreo!?-Lo empujó para llamar su atención.

-Nadie importante hija!-Le dijo entregando la computadora nuevamente a Annie.-Cerrá todo eso y nos vamos.-Ordenó y sin decir nada abandonó la pieza.

-Qué quiere de mí?!-Esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a la rubia que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su rostro parcial.-Quién es?!

-Christa…-Se paró frente a ella.-Lo más seguro es que en un tiempo te enteres, no veo que tu padre lo pueda evitar, hasta ese entonces estas afuera de todo esto, por lo que no puedo revelarte información confidencial. Anoté todas las contraseñas y usuarios, sabé que voy a estar investigando, así que no te preocupes.-Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y tambien abandonó el lugar, con ese misterio que solo los del rubro de la investigación sabían tener.

…

Ambas miraban para adelante, la calefacción del vehículo las abrigaba del frio que hacía afuera. La gente iba y venía por el estacionamiento ya que las horas de clases terminaban y otras comenzaban, las de ellas habían finalizado.

Suspiraron.

-Entonces la tacho?-Preguntó rendida la rubia.

-Si, no?-Sasha la observó, los ojos de las dos se mostraban decaídos.

-Si, no entiendo nada.-Dijo mientras tachaba en la hoja.-Sasha…no pensaste en que tal vez, solamente tenemos que ser meseras, hasta que misteriosamente nos volvamos secretarias de algún tipo ricachón y con el sueldo podamos vivir bien?

-Suena triste…porque…en lo más profundo de nuestros interiores queremos hacer algo…pero no sabemos qué.

-Bueno, podemos seguir trabajando todo este año y haciendo cursos…y ver el que viene…no?-La rubia trató de sonar lo más animada posible.

-No sé Christa…no sé.-Negó la castaña mientras encendía el auto.

Pero antes de que arrancara un suave golpe en el vidrio del conductor las sobre saltó.

-Annie?!-Preguntaron extrañadas al verla parada junto al auto con un abrigo y esa típica cara de fastidio.

-Ábranme!-Exigió al tiempo que iba a la puerta trasera y cuando los seguros se abrieron se metió a toda velocidad.-Hace frío afuera.

-Gracias capitán obvio por la información.-Dijo Sasha girándose para observarla al mismo tiempo que la copiloto.

-Que pasó Ann?-Preguntó Christa ignorando el comentario de su amiga y dirigiéndose a la secretaria.-No tendrías que estar trabajando?

-Eso es lo que hago, vas a tener que venir conmigo.-Informó tratando de recuperar un poco de calor corporal.

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo,no? bueno acá me tienen de nuevo y como soy buena persona, les traje un cap largo por mi gran ausencia, la verdad que muchas gracias a las que leen y firman y a las que solo leen, ya es algo muy importante que gasten su tiempo en mi._**

**_Este cap se lo dedico a mi Nee-chan, que lo esperaba con ansias así que espero que te guste y les guste a todas ustedes._**

**_Saludos y besos!_**

**_L._**


End file.
